NATO WarGame
by Master-Debater69
Summary: The NATO War-games, a coalition of military forces training to fight PACT/WARSAW. These forces are up lifted from their universe and plunged into a different type of war then their used to.


Second story, this is a Naruto and Wargame crossover. Armored military units or infantry are labeled as they are in this game. OC is going to be reused, but will have a different job in this story.

"Talking"

**Techniques or all powerful being's**

_Radio_

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>The North Atlantic Treaty Organization War-game's. North Atlantic Treaty Organization or NATO if you can't understand big words. The coalition of United States, United Kingdom, France, West-Germany, Canada, Denmark, Sweden, Japan ,South Korea, and Australian forces .<p>

These forces broken up into two battle groups, one defending and one attacking. The fighting stunk of cold war static defense and attacking, Fighting holes and easy to build tents with machine guns, protected with sandbags. Heavy units plunging into the fray firing their main weapons.

Don't worry this fight, even though not really a fight using blank rounds and state-of-the-art tactical laser weaponry. Once you where hit you are out of the fight automatically, Officer referees from other units so you could not stay in the battle even if they knew you.

Armored units ranging different types of Main Battle Tanks, Tanks, Armored Vehicles, and Armored Recons, along with Infantry unit brought in by APC's and helicopters. Both sides having at least 60 forward operation bases, holding Ammunition, fuel, and spare parts for accidents. Repair units, and supply trucks and helicopters. Anti-Air unit's either with Gatling guns or long range missile systems.

Heavy, medium, and light mortars, Self-Propelled Artillery's, and MRLS- Multiple Rocket Launcher Vehicles. Airborne units and helicopter fighting in the air in a crazy waltz. Recon units ranging from light tanks, APC's, Helicopters, and unarmored Recon units.

* * *

><p>Just outside the 40 square mile battle zone, stood a lone building-<p>

"How are the scores?" Asked the supreme commander behind his desk jockeys.

"Commander, the faux PACT units have collected at least a two hundred armored kills, three command unit kills, twenty shot down fast-movers, twenty-four battalion size infantry units, and ninety helicopters shot down." He paused to take a deep breath "Recon units at least past the breaking point. Wouldn't be surprised if PACT was already ready to make their push to destroy and capture supply chains, or capture the main command areas."

War-game Supreme commander Mike Sherlock nodded. He realized that with the PACT team pulling real PACT rushing techniques to destroy NATO team's defense lines. This was a handicapped war-game anyway. The NATO team was deprived of ammunition and fuel and given defense orders, they were told to wait for reinforcements. PACT was sure to win because they had already captured the entry point of the "reinforcements".

NATO team was pushing out rookie and trained units trying to weaken the PACT units so the hardened and veteran units could destroy their way back to the command area to get "reinforcements". The elite units hold the command points to be able to call in artillery and airstrikes to support the other units.

* * *

><p>Heavy fighting in the woods near a factory, infantry and APC's pushing through the woods and firing their rounds into the brush hoping to hit PACT team's infantry. Light machine guns firing cutting down the branches and the trees to be crushed under the AMX13-VTT's or M113A1's tracks to crushed organic matter. PACK faux ATGM's to slam into the sides of the APC's to cut them out of the game.<p>

"Our APC's are out of the fight!" screamed one of the soldiers to inform the forward line units.

* * *

><p>Naruto and the rest of team seven where in the hokage's office getting briefed for their next mission. Naruto was bored, confused about a feeling of something big was about to happen.<p>

"Brat!" Tsunade yelled at him, she threw one of her table's paper weights "Pay attention to the briefing I'm giving you and your team!"

Luckily Naruto had dodged; Jiraiya who had actually used the door for this one time had a stapler stuck in this face before he hit the ground unconscious. Everyone was surprised at his new behavior; he had never come through the door before.

"So that's why he never uses the door anymore."Kakashi said. He then was knocked through a window by a flying paper weight.

"**Brat something big is going to happen soon" **The Nine tailed fox spoke

'Were the fuck did you come from!' yelled Naruto in his head


End file.
